


Darkness In The Light

by KathyannRobison



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: i seriously suck at summaries but here we go.Bri'lia, an old member of the Slayers Take Joins Vox Machina in their destruction of the Conclave and helps them find the Vestiges of Divergence and in helping them look for one of her parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so long since I have written something like this usually I write reader inserts. I hope you enjoy this when I do post.

Bri'lia walked into the slayers take to see Mertin with his feet up on the table he sat behind sleeping with his arms crossed across his chest. She walked up to the table her companion poly-morphed trailing behind her. She slapped the magical holding satchel on the table startling Mertin awake. "Ah, Bri'lia good to see you have come back; successful I take it?" He asked her. She gave a sheepish grin.

"Of course I was successful I'm always successful" she pulled out two bottles and plopped them next to the satchel. "Didn't need these give them to some one who will." She crossed her arms across her chest. Mertin reached for the healing potions that she had taken with her.

"I'll take this to the huntress and get your coin" he said standing from his seat. He walked into a room and out came Vanessa.

"You always come through for us Bri'lia" she told her. Mertin came back with a large coin purse.

"Everything was accounted for so here is all the coin" he told her.

"Thanks" Bri'lia said taking the coin purse and tying it to her side. Her companion Sif sitting next to her looked up to her. Then the Takes door opened again and in poured seven people Bri'lia had never met. She watched as three half elven, a human, a Goliath and two gnomes walked in. They all looked rather raged.

"Shall we stay here for the night?" One of the females asked her group. They agreed. Bri'lia stood back and watched as they made there way to some chairs. Sif stood next to her sniffing the air towards them.

"New members?" She asked Mertin.

"Yes, due to some technicalities on a contract they either had to join to make the contract official or suffer the consequences" Mertin told her. She nodded. She started walking towards the door.

"Let me know when there is another big contract would you." She said as she walked past the group that just walked in. One of the females that walked in glanced her way then to her brother.

"Excuse me darling, but you said larger contract? What did you just come back from...taking care of?" She asked.

"A turtle" she replied sarcastically as she walked by. There was a snicker from some of the others in the group. Bri'lia turned to leave.

"Wait!" Came a call from a male that looked like the first female from the group. "We're looking for help, four ancient fuck all dragons have demolished and taken over Emon, Westruun and Draconia. Were not sure about the other one. We're trying to gather capable fighters to help end their tyranny and take back our cities. That's why we're here" he told Bri'lia.

"Ancient dragons you say? What do you say Sif?" Her poly-morphed beast gave a look of interest. "Is he yours?" Asked the other female. Bri'lia nodded. The other reached out her hand to pet the mutt looking dog. The beast moved.

"He doesn't like strangers" Bri'lia said with out looking. The other female pulled her hand back gingerly. "Well if you guys want some help I'll need names" that was when one of the gnomes stood and walked over.

"My name is Scanlan Shorthalt. I'm the leader of this group you see." She scoffed.

"I'm Vex'alia, and this is my brother"

"Vax'ldan" he replied.

"I'm Keyleth" replied the other female.

"Names Grog" said the Goliath he then pointed to the other gnome, "and this is my buddy pike" said the large creature. The gnome smiled and waved.

"And I'm Percival Fredricstein..." She stopped listening for a moment, "De Rolo the third, but you can call me Percy" he finished.

"And what may we call you?" Asked the one named Vex'alia.

"Bri'lia, and this is Sif" she motioned to her companion. "You can call me Bri for short" she said. "

It's nice to meet you Bri, again what did you come back from?" Asked Keyleth. Bri sighed.

"Rakshasa" she replied.

"What's that?" Vex'alia asked. "You don't want to know, if your lucky you will never find out" Bri said.

"Exactly, we had to deal with one to get into the slayers take" the one named Vax'ldan said.

"Yes but that is with a group of people, I did it myself. Anyway you guys are staying here for the night right?" Bri asked.

"Yes, we have a few errands to run here then we'll be headed back to Whitestone." Said Keyleth.

"Are you staying at the Take?" Asked Vex'alia.

"Nope, getting what I need then I'll be heading outside the walls, when you leave you can find me outside the southern gate, a few miles into the woods. Me and Sif will make camp and wait for you there." Bri began to leave again.

"We'll see you tomorrow then" said the gnome. Bri made her way to the southern gate camping supplies and food in hand, not that she had to buy food, Sif was more then capable of providing for the both of them but she didn't want to rely on him for food. It took the rest of an hour to get to the south gate. Once past it and into the Forrest Bri dropped the poly-morph on Sif and he returned to his large dire wolf size.

"I know you don't seem to mind being poly-morphed when we go into the city but I'm sorry I have to do it. If the people wouldn't freak about you being there there wouldn't be a problem" Sif ran his tongue over Bri's face. "Thanks buddy" she smiled. "You get the firewood and I'll set up the rest of camp deal?" She asked the wolf. He sighed and walked off. Bri smiled. She preferred to be alone with Sif. She would deal with people when she had too. It took about an hour to set up the fire pit and lay out her bedroll. Sif came back with an array of branches; large and small, all for the fire. Bri made a fire and began to cook some of the fresh meat she got in town. She gave the rest to Sif to eat.

 

A few hours passed since the group finished what they needed to do and it was coming to be night. They slept at the Take and soon came to consciousness the next morning. They all convene and eat breakfast. "Shall we go and find our new friend?" Asked Vex to the group.

"I'm interested to see just how strong she is if she took out a Rakshasa by herself" Vax said.

"But she had a dog with her, do you think he helps her fight?" Keyleth asked them. Mertin started to chuckle overhearing what they were talking about.

"And what are you laughing at?" Scanlan asked him.

"If you think a girl like that had just a plain dog to fight with her then you'd be surprised." He replied.

"So it wasn't just a dog?" Keyleth asked. Mertin shook his head.

"Go find her and see for yourself" he told them. They nodded.

"She said she would be out of the south gate so let's head that way" Vex says to them all. They all start walking towards the southern gate. Bri woke up to Sif holding a medium sized deer in his mouth. "Hey, you got breakfast" Bri got up and began to dress the dead animal shortly after she began the group she meet at the take walked up. Sif turned and started growling. Bri looked and saw that is was them. "Sif calm down" she said turning back to the dead animal.

"That's Sif?" Asked Keyleth.

"Well yeah, did you really think he was just a normal dog?" Bri asked. Keyleth blushed some and didn't answer. Bri began skinning the deer using a spare dagger. It only took a few moments to rid the animal of hide and stow it away. Then only a few more moments to dismember the carcass for traveling. She began to cook part of the deer for herself letting Sif devour what he wanted. “you arrived while I was making breakfast” she told them as she watched her deer meat cook over the fire.

“Sorry, we can wait until your done” said Vax as he sat on the other side of the fire. The others followed somewhat begrudgingly.

“I'm curious? How much did you get for the Rakshasa bits?” asked Vex.

“5100 gold, enough to last me quite a while.” Bri told her. Vex's mouth opened in amazement.

“That sounds about the same as we got” Keyleth said looking to Vax who gave a nod. Bri looked at her new group, giving them a once over as she did so each one gave her some kind of look of acknowledgment. When her eyes fell on the male gnome he winked and kissed the air in her direction. She made a mental note to not be around him alone. It took maybe half an hour for the deer meat to cook and be eaten by Bri. After eating she packed her camp and put it in her Bag of Holding.

“ Alright where are we going and how long is it going to take to get there unless its somewhere I've been then I can teleport us there” she told the group, hands on her hips Sif sitting behind her.

“You know a teleportation spell?” asked vex looking at her.

“Its more nature based but yes” Bri replied.

“Nature based, do you mean the spell Transport Via Plants” Keyleth asked her.

“Yeah, I think that's what its called.”

“Then are you a Druid? Because I'm a Druid of the Air Ashari” Keyleth asked.

“You could say that” she replied, “so where are we going?” she asked again.

“We're going back to my home, I would hope you wouldn't know where that is” Percy told her.

“No idea” Bri replied.

“Then I guess I'm the one whose doing the transporting” Keyleth said with a smile. Everyone watched and followed the red head as she looked for a large tree. You made a gesture and Sif shrank in size and form going back to looking like the mutt dog he was the day before. It took a few moments to find a tree for the largest of the group to be able to walk threw. With a quick gesture and chant the tree opened and everyone rushed threw the portal. Bri came into some warmer weather.

“So, I'm sure you guys have something that you need help with besides killing off these dragons, am I right?” Bri asked.

“We do actually, we are trying to find these artifacts called the Vestiges of Divergence. There is one in the Fey Wild which is were we are going to after we drop of things here” Percy said to her. They all stood by a large tree in the middle of this town.

“Shall we check with boarder patrol?” Grog asked the group.

“Boarder patrol?” Scanlan asked before Grog let out a loud whistle. Bri watches as vex walks off toward the castle the others following. The group waited a few moments but nothing seemed to have happened.

“Must be off doing something important” Grog said with a burp. Bri shook her head and wondered what she got her self into.

“I'm gonna go find Gilmore” Vax said as he started to walk off.

“I'll come along I want to see Gilmore too” after a few moments they made there way back up towards the castle so Bri just followed the rest of them. She fallowed them down underground to a long tunnel seemed to go back towards the city. In the wall of the tunnel there was a wooden marking of some sort. She didn't really understand but she heard voices of people coming down the tunnel. There was an older mad who was balling on top talking to a dark skinned dark haired man who seemed to have a rambunctious type of attitude and way of speaking. She didn't pay much attention to what was being said until the rambunctious one introduced himself to her.

“...company is interesting, and speaking of company you seem to have a new friend” the man who was dressed in purples and dark blues stepped over to Bri and held out his hand, “Shaun Gilmore, and who might you be?” he asked her with a large smile.

“Bri'lia” she said taking his hand. He gave a gentle shake and bowed his head.

“Its a pleasure to meet such an interesting young lady” he replied he then clapped his hands once, “but we have a bit of important busyness to attend to”

“What kind of busyness Gilmore?” Scanlan asked him. Gilmore walked over to Grog and wrapped his arms around the big guy and pat his shoulder.

“You big lug” he told him fondly.

“You, Gilmore” Grog said almost bashfully. He then moved to the next one in line being the female gnome Pike, he knelt down and gave her check a soft pinch.

“Looking as spry and smiley as ever I see” he told her.

“Hello Shaun” Pike told him with a large smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh,” he turns to vex, “Vex'alia look at you, I hear if my word say correct that you folks are a recent dragon slaying bunch, hmm?” he asked of her.

“That we are” she replies. Gilmore chuckles

“Good to know” he replies, he then goes by Vax to Scanlan and ruffles his hair. “and you, you my little bardish friend” he starts

“Little?” Scanlan asks.

“No, your actually physically little, you are a tinier person. Embrace it its wake makes you different”

“Oh, I know” Scanlan says, “That's true, I suppose. I suppose. Yes that's absolutely. We've been spreading the good word about you and your works” he tells the man. Bri just kind tunes them out for a few moments not really caring. She picks up what they start to talk about when they make their way out of the tunnel. She just listen to what they said not really putting her two pence in. once they reached the surface Bri watched as the girls started to walk away, the smallest pike stopped and turned around and went back to Bri.

“Come on Bri us girls are going to dress up” pike said. Bri just looked at her.

“No thanks” she told the gnome. But pike didn't take no for an answer instead and with more strength then Bri would have though a gnome could have pike took her hand and pulled her along.

“Come on it will let us all get to know you” she told her. With her constant insisting and strong grip on her hand Bri let herself be lead up some stairs and into a room.

“Oh Bri'lia are you going to dress up too?” asked Keyleth

“Unfortunately I wasn't given a choice. though I don't have anything fancy” she told them. Vex looked at her and pulled a spear dress out of her pack.

“Here I think this will look lovely on you” she told her. Bri sighed and started to change. Pike helped with tightening the simple corset on the light green dress. She took out the braid her hair was in and once in a very long time ran a brush threw her hair. As she did so some small sticks and pieces of dead grass fell out along with loose chestnut brown hair. As the others got ready vex talked to pike about some one proposing to her. Again Bri didn't pay much attention.

They all found there way to a long dinner table and a few minutes later another person came in wearing a nice dress. Bri just ignored what happened assuming she was going to be introduced at some point. If not it didn't matter to her. Bri hated the whole being dressed up thing. She just wanted to go outside to the woods where she had always felt most at home instead of being inside with the accommodations living in a home gave you. Bri motioned for Sif to come over to her and she made a quick gesture and recast poly-morph on him for the last time that she could that day. She used all her magical energy casing the spell on him to keep him looking like the mutt dog he looked like now. She let everyone catch up with their friends as she sat at the corner of the table out of he way. Using her ring of animal allegiance she cast speak with animals so she could talk with Sif for a brief moment.

“Hey buddy how are you doing with all of this?” she asked him. He huffed letting a sigh out through his nose.

“I'm alright, you know I would do anything to make you happy, but you don't look very happy. is it these people?” he asked her, she pet his head and scratched behind his ears.

“No its not the people, its being in here. In this castle, in this dress. I just want to be in the forest like usual. I'm sure you feel the same way?” she asked him

“Yeah, maybe they could help you though. Find your parents or one of them at least” Sif told her. She just shook her head.

“I don't know if they would help me with that, they have dragons to kill and artifacts to find that we're going to help with. I highly doubt we will even have time to look at all with were we're going to be traveling.” Bri said to her beloved companion.

“Well I will make them make time, it is the least they could do with you helping them find these trinkets” Sif said with a huff. Bri ruffled the fur on his head in fondness and sighed. She looks and sees everyone stand and start to leave. Keyleth walks behind those that left the castle to do something. Percy then walks over to her and sits.

“I'm so sorry we didn't introduce you to the others that came to dinner, but I have a feeling that you weren't that interested in that.” he told her.

“I'm just here to help you all get what you need and kill some dragons along the way. And maybe find one of if not both my parents” she told him.

“Hmm, talk to Vax he might be able to help with that, or Keyleth, I need to go for a walk.” he stood and started to leave but Vex walked over and whispered in his ear. Then they both walked off. Bri watched as Keyleth soon walked back and stopped to Vax for a few moments. Bri looked to Sif who sniffed in their direction.

“Alright, I'll go talk with them. Come with me.” she told him. On the short walk the last of the poly-morph spell faded and Sif returned to his normal form. Which with the sudden large dire wolf got both Vax and Keyleth's attention.

“I forgot he was that big” Vax said as Keyleth giggled.

“Percy told me to come talk to you guys, about maybe during your guys' travels we could also look for one of or both of my parents” Bri looked down. She hated not feeling like she could be her confident sarcastic self with asking for help.

“Have you tried scrying on them?” Keyleth asked her. Bri shook her head no.

“I never thought about that. I thought I needed to know who the person was that I was scrying on.” she told her.

“Well if you feel uncomfortable doing it and you have something of theirs I could do it and tell you what I saw. Do you have something that belonged to one of them?” she asked. Bri took out the necklace that she had kept hidden until then.

“This was my mothers, I was told that it was on me when I was dropped of at the orphanage” she told them. She held out the necklace to Keyleth who then took Bri'lia's hands and knelt there next to Vax. Vax sat next to her and Sif sat behind Bri. Keyleth set up the components for the spell. It took a few moments for Keyleth to be ready. She held her hands over the components and the necklace and began to chant. Her eyes glazed over for just a short moment before clearing.

“Usually when that happens it's one of two things. The person is no longer living, or they are on another plane of existence.” Keyleth told her with a sad but hopeful look. Bri'lia leaned back on Sif and just nodded.

“Maybe one of your parents could be in Syngorn” Vax stated.

“Oh that's right, Syngorn is the city of elves, and with the pointed ears you look at least half elvish to me” Keyleth said smiling wide. “and its in the fey wild which is where we going soon, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind stopping for a bit and having a look around. I'm not sure about vex and I can't really talk for Vax” she said.

“Its ok, if we go then maybe I'll have a look around. For now I think I want so sleep, its been a long time since I've slept on a bed so I'm not gonna turn that up” Bri told them.

“Same here” Keyleth said, “come on I think there is a spare room next to Vax's” Keyleth and Bri stood and walked up the stairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a fight with the Rakshasa Hotis

It was very early morning when Bri woke up to Sif growling softly at the door. “Go to sleep buddy, we're safe here” Bri told him but he kept growling. Bri sighed, she knew what he wanted her to do so she got up and pat his head. “alright' I'll check it out.” she shushed him, crouched and slowly opened the door and slipped out of the room. In the darkness of the room she saw a figure standing at the door next to her room. She could hear whispering and it sounded like that Gilmore guy she had met earlier that day. She thought is weird for him to be back in the castle this late when everyone was asleep but then again she didn't know what usually went on before she came to be part of their group. She stayed quite and watched. There was a small conversation and then the door shut, Gilmore looked down the hall seemingly to be waiting for Vax to come out. Vax came out in a nice blue robe and then took Gilmore's arm and was lead away. Bri still slightly suspicious followed 30 ft behind. They came to a stair case and Bri continued to follow. As she followed she listened to the conversation.

“I know a lot has happened these recent months. I've been watching from afar, keeping tabs on your journey best that I can. But I still know so little” they climb up slowly the stair case soon making their was to a higher floor. They went threw an intricate looking door and it slowly close behind them, She got to the door and quickly and quietly opened it just barley and listed. “Some time has passed, Vax. And much the world goes on to newer, greater threats. But true pain never really heals” there were a few soft foot steps, “You hurt me deeply. And continue to hurt. Agony, for weeks, months. Pain I had never experienced. Its all I can think about” Bri pushed the door open just enough to see their silhouettes against a balcony.

In a quick almost unperceived motion, a dagger had been thrust into Vax's stomach. Blood beginning to seep into the blue robe around the wound. Gilmore pulls Vax close and with a low growl “its all I think about” there was a slight flash around Gilmore and both Bri and Vax could make out not skin but fur, teeth, whiskers. The hand holding Vax in place was facing the other direction. The now disguised entity draws out the blade and snarls towards Vax, then goes for a claw attack towards his face but the claw misses instead it takes the inertia and spins around with the dagger which sliced into Vax once more. Bri watching this pulls out a dagger and slowly trying not to get any attention opens the door and slinks into the shadows.

“I'll send you to a place you'll never return from” the entity growled. Vax's heels clicked together and an aura of magic surrounded him, Vax then reaches his arms out around him in hopes that he could grapple him but the creature breaks away. Vax tries again to grapple the creature in front of him but does not succeed. Neither of them move. Bri'lia wants to help but bides her time thinking there might be a good chance to help Vax soon, perhaps after a call for help. All of a sudden Vax yells at the top of his lungs almost loud enough for the whole town to hear.

“ASSASSINS, WESTERN TOWER AND THE COURTYARD! JENGA!” and with that Bri throws her dagger sinking it into the side of the creature. It snarls back at her as it pulls out the dagger, but it doesn't move. Vax looks in the direction the flung dagger came from and sees Bri crouching coming to a standing pose. Bri grinned at the creature waiting. The creature sheathes and unsheathes the dagger in his hand and then attacks Vax with a claw, hitting him across the face. Then the dagger was thrust back as it moves between Vax and Bri seemingly coming after Bri for interfering. The dagger sliced across Vax's arm as he dodged out of the way below Bri could her loud noises almost like thunder. All of a sudden a purple looking door way opened and the male gnome popped out. He looked around confused.

“What the fuck is going on Gilmore?” he asked the creature who looks over his shoulder and sneers and almost hisses back. Vax moves along the creatures side and yells to Scanlan.

“It's not Gilmore, it's a fucking demon!” Vax then reaches for the creatures arm holding the dagger, he gets a hold of it but the creature rakes his hand across the back of Vax's digging in invisible claws. The creature has a tight grip on the blade Vax was trying to wrench out of his hand. Vax then looks at the two on the balcony with him. “Follow me down, I'm going down” and he starts to drag the creature towards the balcony railing and over. About two second later they both hear the landing of both Vax and the creature. Scanlan runs over to the railing just barley able to see over it. Bri walks over and looks over as well. The two hadn't gotten up yet but after a few more seconds the now disillusioned creature stands.

“Your clever” Bri could just barley hear. Vax holds out an arm flipping the Rakshasa the bird. “The feeling's mutual” the creature responds as he strikes Vax with the dagger once more. Sheathes and unsheathes the dagger again and stabs downward into Vax who seems to collapse. The creature tosses the blade in the air catches it and is about to go for some finishing blows.

“Well you heard him lets go down there!” Bri said to Scanlan who was next to her. Scanlan uses his head to motion to the door.

“Go I'll meet you down there” he said as he started to climb up the rail, he pulls out a beautiful long sword and as Bri watches jumps and plunges the sword threw the air. She gasps but then takes a moment and turns into an owl and quickly follows swooping down to land quietly watching the gnome fall after returning to her original form. The Rakshasa not noticing at all, his prey only in his sights. The gnomes blade sinks into the shoulder and torso as he lands. The Rakshasa tenses in pain as the blade in still stuck in his form as its wrenched from Scanlan's grasp as he lands hard on the ground. The Rakshasa pulls it out with blood spurting from the wound and tosses it angrily to the ground, his dagger still held aloft Vax's body, he looks over. With the remaining wind left in him Scanlan sings. As he sings an aura of healing magic surrounds Vax and he seems to come back to consciousness.

Bri'lia watches as Vax stands and grabs the sword off the ground. He comes up behind the creature and tries to stab it in the back but the sword glides off the armor the creature is wearing then slowly backing off he darts back another 30 feet. Bri'lia gestures quickly with her hands and chants. A bright light appears in her hand and she fires it at the Rakshasa but it has no effect on him. “Damn it! You creatures are stubborn when it comes to magic” she yells at it. Behind her she hears some sort of commotion. She glances and sees some of the others one on a flying broom. She watches as the one on the broom pulls out a long bow that slightly arcs with magical lighting realizing it to be Vex. She looses an arrow that spits into three two hitting him the other flying wide. She then shoots again hitting him once more.

The Rakshasa looks and sees the others coming and looks up to vex and whispers under his breath he then moves a good distance away. Laying prone Scanlan cast a spell and a large purple spectral hand appears and goes in to punch the Rakshasa but the fingers just pass threw it seemingly not affected. The hand goes for him a few more times but still it finds no purchase against it. The hand then makes a motion in a way Bri had never seen before, it was aggressive so she just assumes it meant to give him the bird then the hand vanishes. Scanlan gets up from being prone on the ground and starts to sing, a bit of dark colored magic swirls in the Rakshasa's direction but as it hits he just chuckles to himself. 

“STOP WASTING YOUR MAGIC, HE'S RESISTANT TO LOW LEVEL SPELLS” Bri shouts to those who can hear. Scanlan sends another healing spell towards Vax. Hearing a loud thud the large man of the group lands behind and runs about 50 feet towards the Rakshasa then stops. He attaches a chain to the end of his large axe and he hurls it at the creature. Hitting it the axe sinks into his chest and falls next to him.

“I'll come back for all of you” he says breathing heavily. Grog pulls his axe back and it streaks past him, he pulls it back once more and catches it. Suddenly the ground shakes but it moves, the shaking moves then all of a sudden a 10 foot wall sprouts up out of the ground in a semi circle around the Rakshasa. Then Bri hears Keyleth shout.

“VAX, IS THAT HOTIS” Vax looks up at the roof where the shouting came from.

“YEAH” he shouts weakly back.

“UH, HOLY SHIT” she yells in reply.

“THAT'S WHAT I SAID” Vax replied back with a yell, “BLADES! I THINK BLADES ARE THE BEST WAY TO GO HERE, FOLKS” and then starts running at Hotis, he gets up to him and tries again to grapple him and finally succeeds. Vax pulls him in and says something just out of earshot of Bri. Vex flies down and quickly restrings her bow. She looses two shots in succession, both hitting flame catching across Hotis. He growls, after that attack he is finally started to look rough, like a few more attacks will finish him off. Vex looks between Vax and Keyleth and yells.

“WHAT'S A HOTIS?” pike then climbs out onto the roof. She looks off into the distance and sees Vax holding the entity that everyone was going after. She motions and chants under her breath she began to slowly glow with light. She reaches for her neck and drop her shield and holds her arm up had out stretched towards the distance. Bri watches the Rakshasa go rigid arms out like hes being held in place by an unseen force. Vax seeing this light grow above them lets go of Hotis and moves away. Bri sees as the skin on the creature begins to crack and radiate light itself. He begins to hiss and gasp rasping breaths. 

“I will return!” he cried.

“Yeah, we'll see you next time shit face” Vax says, and a short moment later he explodes with a column of fire bursting from the ground. Bri and everyone close enough they see scattering burned pieces of Rakshasa flesh go flying across the outside of the castle. The column 40 feet in height streaks up out of the top of the castle lighting up the vicinity of Whitestone. As the fire slowly subsided there was nothing but a pile of ash left where Hotis was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are dealt with.

“That was sweet!” Grog exclaims as he comes rushing back towards the castle.

“Thanks, Grog” pike says holding her shield in front of her to hide her mostly naked form.

“What the fuck was that?” asked Vex coming over, she waited for the others to come as well.

“That was a Rakshasa” Bri said crossing her arms. Scanlan came over and cocked his head as he looked at pike.

“I think I understand now, you have to be naked to cast spells on it. Is that it?” he asked, a mirthful grin on his face.

“I think that's what it is!” pike said with a smile.

“What is this?” Vex asks Vax grabbing at the robe on him.

“I think we need to have a discussion with Vanessa at some point for not alerting us to the fact that this is a” Vax began

“That those things come back” Keyleth tried to supply Vax.

“An ongoing, contract” he finished. Grog reached into a bag and pulled out a cloak and gave it to pike to cover herself with.

“We watched him die” Keyleth told them.

“Who, Hotis?” Vex asked

“I stuck a knife through his throat and slit the front of it?” Vax said to everyone.

“You killed him before?” Grog asked.

“So he comes back?” Pike asked them.

“Remember when we split up for the slayers take? He was our contract” Keyleth told them.

“Oh,” Grog said, “didn't finish him off did you?” he asked them a smug look on his face.

“Nope, we watched him die” Keyleth told them. Her and Vax continued to tell them the story of how they first killed Hotis with Kashaw. Soon guards were running around searching, Vex flew back up on her broom and looked around.

“You,” Vax said pointing at Bri, “I would probably be dead if you didn't distract him from a round of attacks. So thank you” he looked sincere in his words. Bri could tell he meant what he said.

“Your welcome, but if your going to thank anyone thank Sif he knew something was up and his growling woke me.” she tole him. Vax nodded.

“What are you wearing Vax?” Grog asked the half elf  
.  
“Oh, this is a beautiful bloodied, its a robe” he said showing it off slightly.

“I'm going to assume that thing gave it to you?” Bri asked. Vax nodded.

“I thought so, those creatures are cunning in there revenge, I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't cursed or something” Bri told them. Everyone looked at her dumbstruck.

“Curse! my brothers cursed now. Like what kind of curse?” Vex asked taking her brother in her arms.

“Its alright, I have a plan you three” Percy points to Bri, Vex, and Vax, “come with me, tell the guard were going to need a healer downstairs” Bri follows the others as Percy leads them back around and to the basement. As Vax got dragged off he called for Scanlan to grab the dagger he was using and then Scanlan and pike along with Grog. start to follow. Keyleth goes and looks for people Bri thinks she meet but cant be sure. 

“Hold on, let me make this easier, put him on my back” Bri then shifted into a small pony.

“Wait was that polymorph?” asked Scanlan. As he watched the others get Vax onto her back. The Bri, pony walked slowly. Percy and Vex talking about how bad Vax's armor with the feathers smelt and that now he smelt much better. Once they got to the tunnel. Once they passed the threshold of the effects on magic Bri turned back into herself with Vax then squishing her.

'What the hell” she said as she looked at herself. Vax slowly got off of her and everyone continued to walk. “was that supposed to happen?” she asked the others. They just nodded. 

“That's probably why Percy wanted to come down here, the thing in there effects magic, and I think magical items” Scanlan said to her. Bri nodded in understanding. After a short time they make their way to the central chamber. Fire based braziers that are set in there now for light. Its very low light in the area they all could barely see anything in there. Going deeper they all make it inside a room. Its cold its dank its not a very comfortable atmosphere.

“Since her magic faded, its ok to do it yeah?” asked Vex.

“I'll do it, I'll do it” with that Vax peels the robe away slowly with no problems.

“Throw it in the orb!” Scanlan says excitedly.

“Don't throw it in the orb!” Percy countered.

“Someone give hims something to wear. Grog do you have anymore of those fancy robes” Vex asked the large Goliath.

“Nope all out.” Grog said. Bri laughed.

“If that a bag of holding, it wont work if this things effects magic” she said calming down  
.   
“Oh shit” said Vex as Grog tried to put his hand into the simple empty bag.

“She's right there is no bag of holding in here” Percy said, “So why don't we all go up stairs, I'll be the last to leave in case it could have an effect on him” he told them. Slowly they make there way back the way they came. Vax walking naked and proud. Once they reached the extent of the effect reach Bri turns back into a pony, then quickly changes back to normal.

“I hope I don't have to get used to that” she said sarcastically. Grog reaches into the bag of holding and grabs a fancy robe and winds it up and whips Vax on the bare ass. There was a loud thwack that echoed down the hall. Grog then gives the robe to Vax to put on but instead Vax decides to stay naked, much to the delight of everyone else. They all continue to walk down the hall when all of a sudden there was a flash of light before them is standing Keyleth and Gilmore.

“I found Gilmore” Keyleth tells them all breathlessly. Vex pulls out her weapons.

“Are we killing this one?” Grog asks. Though Bri could tell that what was being said was going over Gilmore's head as his gaze was on Vax.

“Hi” Gilmore chuckles, “I'm glad to see your alright” Gilmore grinned. Vex looking between the two and started to laugh. “wasn't expecting it to be my birthday as well.” he chuckled again.

“Oh, I'm still here!” Vax said.

“Vax, Vax, quick” Scanlan started.

“And naked!” Vex said in a singsong kind of voice.

“Let’s look at the backside instead. This is a little awkward.” Vax said as he turned to be looking over his shoulder at Gilmore.

“Vax, ask him a question that only Gilmore would know the answer to.” Scanlan suggested.

“Oh, yeah um; What did I tell you in that tavern the other night? A couple of months ago, I guess. What did I tell you?” he asked Gilmore. 

“Do you remember?” vex asked him with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I do.” he told the group. Bri saw that with that question his face fell. He was breathing heavy obviously winded from something that had happened before he popped up in front of them. His eyes were excited to see him, probably for more reasons then Bri was comfortable with knowing. She saw that his mood demeanor even darkened. Like the question held more hurt then she might of thought.

“That you… had interests elsewhere.” he said, not as jovial as he had been a few moments ago. All of a sudden a thick fog formed around Vax's waist. 

“Yeah that's Gilmore, look it’s been a shit night. Who wants to get a drink?” Vax asked the group who where now starting to make there way from the basement of the castle.

“Well, wait.” Keyleth started.

“I, for one, could really go for some heavy alcohol.” Gilmore said returning to his usual demeanor. Though it could have been for show  
.   
“Gilmore. Where’s Allura? Where’s Allura?” Keyleth asked getting his attention away from alcohol for a moment.

“I don’t know.” he replied.

“Gilmore, if they were after us and they were after you, they were probably also after Allura. We need to make sure that everyone on the Council is okay.” she said.

“Zahra. Kashaw.” vex piped in.

“All of them.” she said.

“Then let us go search. And then we shall drink. Nevertheless.” everyone had stopped walking for a moment. Gilmore steps into the fog cloud and puts his arms  
around Vax's neck and pulls him in, deep into his shoulder, and as he holds him really close, and whispers, “I’m glad you’re all right.” Bri watched as Vax remained silent. Gilmore lets him go and pulls back with a smile and kind of reads him. He gives a nod of understanding and takes a step back. “I’m sorry.” Bri tried to ignore the slight awkwardness between what happened.

“Oh, no no no.” Vax said in a somewhat reassuring tone.

“Let’s go make sure that everyone else is all right. Come! Follow me.” He turns around and goes into a jovial jog. They all make their way up back up to the castle.  
A red skinned white haired teifling was ok. She looked at Bri and regarded her with friendship. “they pulled you into this too?” she asked Bri.

“I offered, so this is where you and Kash have run off to? Been a while” she said and gave zahra a hug.

“How long have you been a member of the take?” asked vex as they all walked down another hall.

“Lets see how long has it been?” Bri asked herself. She calculated in her head for a few moments. “Ten years i think, lets see I've had Sif since i was around 12, traveled to Vassilehime to find a way to find one of my parents and been there since i was 15. so yeah that seems right.” Bri trialed off.

“Your 25?” asked vex astonished as they walked. They come to a point where there are now a bunch of guards swarmed around the outside of Kashaw’s room. As they push past, there is blood everywhere. Everywhere. On the walls, the ceiling, the floor, across the bed. sitting on the edge of the bed, spear in hand, shield tossed to the side, also covered in bits of viscera, was Kashaw,

“What’s up, Stink-Eye?” Vax asked as they all went into the room.

“They knew better, right? What else was going to happen?” he said. 

“How many were there?” Grog asked him

“Oh, just one.” Kash replied.

“Whoa.” exclaimed Grog. “Respect”

“Ever the over achiever aren't you Kash?” Bri asked him.

“Your here? Great” he said sarcastically.

“Not for long, were leaving in a few days i suppose” Bri said.

“Oh nice, have fun with that” he replied. He grinned at her tiredly and she just smiled back.

“We’re grabbing a drink, Kashaw” Vax said to him.

“I’ll take a shower first. But then a drink.” he agreed. Keyleth grabs him really quick.

“It was Hotis, the Rakshasa. Remember? From the Slayer’s Take.” she told him.

“I always hated cats.” he said sarcastically. Pike steps forward and puts out her hand.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to meet you.” she says to him.

“Oh. Nice to meet you, too.” he reaches forward and tugs the front of the robe a bit more closed. “I… don’t normally dress like this” he motions to himself to mean the blood.

“I’m dressed like this all the time.” she told him with a smile. 

“Huh. I like you.” and he walks out, turns around for a moment. “I’ll meet you guys in a minute.” and he goes off to clean himself up.

“Let’s all meet in the sitting room in ten minutes. So let’s have anybody on the Council meet there in ten minutes. I’ll send word to the guards to get everybody where they need to be. If anything’s out of sort, it will instantly be reported to us.” Percy told them.

“I’m going to get my shit.” Vax said as he started to walk away.

“I want to put on my armor too.” vex said following her brother.

“I’m also getting my shit.” Percy tells them. Everyone agrees.

“I got to go check on Sif, where am i meeting everyone? Not that I'm thrilled about it” Bri said the last bit under her breath.

“I herd that, if you want you can take Sif back to the courtyard. I get the feeling you don't like walls I'll have someone come and get you if your needed” Percy told her with an oddly knowing look.

“Alright then, that's where I'll be” she told them. She followed a distance behind the twins.

“Bri, your gonna get drinks with us right? You definitely deserve one for helping my brother” vex said looking over her shoulder at her  
.  
“Uh yeah, drinks sound good” she replied. Bri got to her door and heard whimpering. She opened the door and was assaulted by her very large dire wolf companion. His tongue sought her face and then he began to sniff all over her. She pushed his head away from her. And cast speak with animals on him. “if i didn't know better you would be a mother wolf tending her cubs” she said. He sat and huffed. She scratched at his neck. “come on were getting out of this place for a bit. They'll send when they need us”

“Alright” Bri and Sif walked back to the courtyard that was under the tower Bri flew from a scant hour before. They got to the middle where they could see the sky starting to lighten. Bri laid down on the cold damp earth and closed her eyes. “wake me when someone come would you?” she asked her companion. He laid down next to her and kept his eyes on the door they had come threw. It was maybe fifteen minuets later when Sif started licking Bri's face to wake her. “Alright i;m awake, thanks buddy” she looked and saw a guard.

“Lord Percival wishes to speak with you and your companion” said the guard. Bri stood and used a gust crantrip to dry what little dew soaked threw her armor. 

“Come on Sif, looks like were needed” she said and started to follow the guard. Bri came in as something was finishing up. Grog had a dead body and was tossing out the doors. Percy was walking around with the robe still so he walked over to Gilmore to Bri assumed have it examined.

“This was given to Vax. It was mystical. It was attached to Vax's skin.” he started.

“Felt like it peeling the skin off my flesh.” Vax confirmed. Gilmore shudders for a second then puts his hand over the robe and his eyes flicker for a second with a spark of arcane energy and he sits back.

“No, this is indeed a cursed robe. It’s a Robe of Flaying.” he told them.

“Is it worth anything?” Scanlan asked him. Gilmore chuckled.

“To the right people, maybe.” he responded.

“Like The Clasp, yeah.” Vax said.

“Well, why don’t you take it?” Scanlan told him.

“Oh, I don’t want to have any hand in this type of business. I’m sorry. I deal with above-the-board magical items. You’ve gone creative with me, but even that was relatively harmless. This slowly takes the skin off of its wearer. I don’t wish to have this part of my repertoire.” Gilmore told the gnome.

“Told you it was probably cursed” Bri said as she finally walked fully into the room. Sif behind her.

“You've dealt with one before?” asked Gilmore Bri nodded.

“Perks of having him,” Bri put her hand on Sif, “he can smell the difference between people i know and impostors. So I'm usually safe when I'm out in the woods.” she told them.

“That's how he knew something was wrong, he must have learned Gilmore's sent from dinner and smelt something off about it” Vex said, “also Percy?”

“Yes?” he answered.

“Are your guards very well-trained in tracking?” she asked him.

“I honestly don’t know. I haven’t been here. But we hunt. We are…everybody here hunts.” he replied, Bri knew where vex was going.

“Trinket has their scent. I mean, I can send him to help.” she said.

“That’s a great idea. That’s a brilliant idea. Yes, please. We also, I might add, in theory, have a wolf patrolling the area. And well, a wolf right here” he gestured to Sif. Bri smiled.

“I'm sure he would love to help, its been a while since he went on a good run, been longer since I've been on one myself” Bri said stretching a bit.

“You would go with him?” asked Scanlan surprised. 

“Of course i would,” she looked at Sif and gave a smile, “ready for a run buddy” at the word run Sif was up and trotting around like a puppy.

“He sure likes to run huh?” Scanlan asked. 

“He's used to running hundreds of miles per week, he needs to release the energy or get so wound up and annoying no offense buddy. This shouldn't take long with the both of us” she said. She lead her wolf to the dead body outside of the castle. Once there her form began to grow in size and grow fur, she dropped onto her hands and the form finished, she was a black dire wolf tail raised as the alpha female. Sif began to lick at her face in happiness. Bri growled and began sniffing the dead body getting the scent. Sif followed her lead then the two ran off into the woods.

It took maybe half an hour or so for Bri to come back to the castle, the remaining assassin dead in her mouth she drops it at the door. She then sits and howls for Sif to come back before turning back into her normal form. “i hope you didn't want him alive” she said coming in making a funny face, like she had eaten something sour.

“Rinse, spit, then drink” came the voice of Vax he was holding a mug of what Bri assumed was ale. She did as she was told gratefully. Drinking the mug empty she put it down with a breath.

“That a girl!” grog said excitedly refilling her mug. Shortly Sif came panting up the walkway of the castle. They all spent the early twilight hours drinking and going back to bed quit tipsy.


	4. Chapter 4

Bri'lia wakes to knocking on her neighbors door. And a muffled call “Brother?”

“What?” came another muffled reply. Bri just sat up in bed listening to the exchange. Siff staring at the door.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to disturb you. I just feel really guilty. I just wanted to say sorry for being mad at you for being able to fly, because I’m actually really impressed and proud of you, and I’m glad you’re not dead. Is all I wanted to say.” Vex says in the hall way. The door creaks open some from what Bri could hear. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Vex asked worried.

“I don’t feel very well.” Vax told his sister.

“You smell better.” Vex told him, Bri smiled and decided then to get up and ready for the rest of the day. Bri heard Vax sigh.

“I’m just going to ignore that. Could you do me a favor, if you really feel so special to me. Could you get Allura for me, maybe? Send Allura to my room.” he asked of his sister. Bri brushes out her hair and braids it like she had it before. She then opens her door and give a small smile to Vex who glanced at her then returned her attention to her brother.

“I mean, yeah, she’s not in the castle, but I can go find her” Vex replied.

“yeah, you’ve got a broom. Could you go fly over there?” Vax prompted her again. Bri heard their conversation grow softer as she walked down the hall to see if anyone else was awake. She wandered the halls for a bit and ran into Vax who really did look like he didn't feel good. Grog came walking down the hall and paused seeing Vax with his hand against the wall walking by looking dazed and weary.

“You all right, mate?” Grog asks the half-elf.

“I’ve got the shits.” Vax said hand going to his stomach.

“Oh. Like, the shits or the twirls?” grog asked him. Looking at Bri as she walked over to hear how he felt properly.

“What’s the difference?” Vax asked the Goliath.

“The shits it’s just one end, the other, both. North, south, all at the same time. It’s like a relay race.” grog informed. Vax's face scrunched.

“I know what you mean now. Yes.” Vax told.

“Yeah.” grog replied.

“Well, I was just - you know, I might be crossing that threshold.” Vax replied before he jumped into a side door and what Bri heard next was disgusting.

“Oh, shit. Amazing.” Grog said obviously hearing what Bri did. After a few moments Vex came back with a blonde haired woman and a dark skinned halfling woman. Vax had come out before they arrived and was standing there. Bri watches as the blonde looks Vax over.

“You certainly don’t look well.” she told him.

“I’m having really bad; I had bad dreams all night long. I relived the moment from last night and I’ve got really bad…bathroom etiquette.” Vax replied with a horse voice.

“It might be lingering enchantment from the robe. Let me try something.” And she pulls back and Bri watches as she thumbs mentally through some sort of index in her head and brings her hand up. “Eras to no est.” And begins drawing this strange glyph in the air, that where her finger traces, she sees a slight sparkle falls behind before it forges some sort of a letter that she didn't recognize, and it passes through Vax, as it went threw him he can't help but get pushed back for a second. “Do you feel any different?” the blonde that Bri suspected to be Allura to be asked. Vax paused feeling himself out for a moment before his body said no.

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute. I’m new to this, but” he made a gesture and put his hands on himself, for a brief moment he was surrounded in a healing aura. But again it didn't seem to work.

“Kima, have you any ideas?” Allura asked the halfling.

“Here! Let me have a look at you.” She pulls him down to her position, just pushing his eyelids open.

“Yeah, be very thorough.” grog told the halfling.

“Grog, do you want to help me with this?” she asked him with a smile.

“Yep, absolutely.” he replied. “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue.” he told Vax as grog crouched down.

“You’re not going to slip me the digit, are you?” Vax asked the both of them.

“Stick out your tongue!” grog demanded.

“I’m not going to.” told the halfling. Grog grabs Vax's tongue and pulls it out of his mouth. Vax makes a noise of discomfort but lets them continue.

“Kima, you see anything in there? Any bumps? Mumps?” Grog asked her. Vax groans.

“Just seems tired to me.” she replies to everyone who had started to gather. Soon Pike and Keyleth join the group to look at Vax. Bri feeling cooped up with to many people pulls the just arriving Percy to the side.

“I'm gonna go to the woods and explore with Siff, if anything happens or what have you and you guys need me just have the big guy let out a few howls I'll hear them and come back.” Bri tells him. Percy smiles and nods.

“Not much for civilization are you” he says.

“Nope, lived in the woods all my life so its what I'm used to. Cant really trust people. The people I do trust are members of the take and that's about it. But anyway I'll be heading out” she tells him. Siff on her heels as she walks from the hall to the opening of the castle. She goes into her dire wolf form and takes off at a mild trot down the way to the forest. Bri and Siff get to the forest and Bri sets off on a run, a long run to stretch her legs and relief some of the tension of being surrounded by people and buildings.

Once a good distance into the forest Bri changes back to normal and begins walking. Siff trialing behind her. They both come across a small clearing and sit. Bri reaches into her bag of holding and pulls out some dried meat to stack on. Her and Siff spend some hours there until it starts to lightly rain. Shortly after that there are a few long howls presumably from Grog, calling her back to the town. She climbs up on Siff's back and points him in the direction to go and he takes off at a fast pace. It took about five to ten minuets. Coming up to the castle the group of them were waiting. Grog seeing them come calls out first.

“Come get shitfaced with us!” came the call of the large man. Bri looked at the group dumbfounded.

“You called me to come and get drunk?” Bri asked. Vax stepped forward looking much better then when they all woke.

“Pike is staying here so were gonna party a little bit, she's going to help with making the city safe while we go to the Feywild.” he told Bri, she just nodded. Bri follows them to a local tavern watching the group laugh at the hat Vex was wearing. They all drink for some hours. Soon Percy arrives holding a broom with something attached to it. Vex hands him a drink and he hands her the broom.

“Percy!” she shouts in excitement.

“At the very bottom, scribed very gently with a twig, it says in Elven, 'Death From Above.'” Percy tells her taking a drink from his cup. Everyone make some form of noise of approval.

“Percy, you’ve outdone yourself.” Vex tells him. Eventually Vex sits on the broom and mayhem ensues. Bri looks at Vax who was watching and asks him.

“Are you guys always like this?” Vax smiled with a chuckle.

“Yeah pretty much, so we like to have fun. Doesn't everybody?” he asked. Bri just nodded and watched on. Soon Vax gets up and moves over to sit next to pike. Bri isn't close enough to hear what they talk about but she just watches. Keeping her eyes on everyone in the tavern like she is want to do when she is in civilization. Soon Vax leaves his spot next to pike and its taken by Percy. Bri watches again as pike has a conversation with another of the group and before he leaves she gives him something. Percy then moves from the spot by pike so Bri gets up and takes it next.

“I heard you are staying behind to help protect the city” she asked the very obviously well beloved gnome.

“I am, I feel like I can do good here, help find out how to get rid of this Rakshasa problem. Help with keeping the city safe for Percy.” she says.

“I can tell that every one in this group loves you very much. Your very important to them. And I hope with some time we could be friends. I hope I can be friends with all of them.” Bri confesses to her.

“With some time I think that will happen. They are very easy to get along with. Grog especially. If you like to drink or you can be strong or be really big he'll like you, Vex will like you as long as you don't judge her. Vax will just like you. Percy will like you too and Keyleth will like you if you teach her something new. She tries hard to be good at everything so just encourage her.” pike tells her Bri just nods. She doesn't know why she can talk so honestly with the gnome but she enjoys that she can.

While Bri finished talking to pike Vex floats down and kicks grog in the head and floats out of view from him. He stands up and is very upset and starts a tavern wide brawl. The folks of the town that need to get rid of some tension for some unknown reason to Bri start throwing punches. Bri just sits and enjoys the rowdy atmosphere and the pick up in music. After some time the fight dies down and everyone seems that sleep would be nice before the sunrises. Pike makes her way over to grog as Bri was leaving to go back to the castle. Bri finds her way back to her room shortly followed by everyone else.

Its late morning early afternoon by the time Bri woke up. She eventually gather her materials, weapons, equipment, and anything else she need for the journey,  
and meets her fellows just on the outside of the front doors to Whitestone castle for a final goodbye. Siff siting next to her she watches as everyone is preparing as they walk out. There waiting for them: Allura, another person Bri may or may not have meet, and Gilmore. Kima’s off elsewhere she gathers. And Cassandra who she found to be Percy's younger sister and lady of the castle follows up behind as they step out. They all nod their heads. Allura walks over to them and pats Vax on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. Have faith, and when you return. I’ll know how to absolve you of this cursed individual. And I think you’ll have, hopefully, something else even more helpful in your midst.” she tells them. Cassandra comes up by Percy and rests her chin on his shoulder.

“Percy, stay alive, please.” she tells him

“All right.” he says with a sigh. Bri lets them have their privacy. After a few moments of speaking Cassandra turns to walk back into the castle. “At your service, Lord Cassandra.” Percy tells her a smug smile on his face.

“Don’t call me that.” she tells him over her shoulder. Percy laughes as she walks back in. Bri watches as pike puts her shoulders back much like Cassandra did and turns to go back to the castle. Before she is out of sight she turns around and bids goodbye

“I love you guys.” she says and blows a kiss. Every one says good bye to pike. Gilmore walks up as Allura nods and walks to the castle. Gilmore looks at them all.

“I have no words. You all look fabulous. If you find anything really amazing that you don’t need, I’m trying to build up stock again. I kind of…lost two shops in the same month.“ he tells them with a sad chuckle.

“Are you building another shop?” Vex asks him.

"Well, I mean, eventually. You’ve got to have long-term plans, my dear.” he tells her.

“Of course. We’ll keep promoting you, then.” she tells him a grin on her face.

“Please. I’m far beyond the adventuring business, and income’s been stale for a while. But stay safe. Be careful. It’s weird out there. Very, very weird out there.” he tells them as a few of them laugh at what he says.

“Any last words of wisdom for the Feywild?” Keyleth asks him. Bri leans against Siff as he lays down getting tired of being motionless for so long. He was told they were going somewhere new but he was growing impatient.

“It’s WEIRD out there.” Gilmore emphasized then he paused thinking. “Take everything with caution. Trust nothing. Keep your eyes open and for the love of god, absolve yourself of any preconceptions.” he finished.

“Well.” Vex said.

“Shall we?” Scanlan asks the group. Every one forms a circle Bri taking Scanlan's hand and Vax laying his hand on Siff. There is a bit of idle chatter before Keyleth raises her voice.

“Grog!” Keyleth calls to he Goliath.

“What?” he calls back.

“Remember your girlfriend in the Feywild?” she asks him. He smiles big then plays cool.

“Pfft. Yeah.” he replies.

“Think about her and that place very, very hard.” she tells him. Bri watches as he screws up his face in thought. For a moment, there’s just this still quiet and then this very cold breeze begins to pick up around there feet and it’s like someone smacked each of them on their back really hard. And with that, their vision flashes for a moment, and they look about and everything has changed. 

They all step forward into the now temperate air. they’re struck immediately by the vibrant purples, blues, and pinks of a sunset sky that envelops the clouds above them, just above the treeline that surrounds them. The smell of fresh morning dew and poppy upon the breeze rolls past their nose and fills their senses as they look down and see themselves wading through what looks like two-foot-tall, knee- to thigh-high grass. Vine-covered tree trunks wrap and rise around them, curling as they stretch upward like a bending dreamscape as hundreds of small bobbing fairy lights float in the shadowed distance of the forest. they can see what looks to be a few small pools of water that have gathered in this small glade that surrounds them.


End file.
